Forgotten
by Saiyia
Summary: Goten is transported into our dimension where he meets a young girl named Danielle. But there is something Danielle is hiding. Why is it she does'nt trust people easily? What is the dark secret she hides? Can Goten help her? and How and why was Goten tran
1. A new friend?

I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters!  
  
Hey everyone well this is awesome I am writing this story along with another author who goes by t/ptears. I couldn't have thought up some of the characters in the history in the story if it wasn't for her. Well I hope you like the fan fic!  
  
Summary: Goten some how gets transported into our dimension and he has no clue why he is here. Well he runs into this girl Danielle and becomes her friend. Unknown to Goten Danielle has a dark past and she doesn't trust people easily. Goten soon finds out she is hiding something and wants to know what it is.  
  
" Talking " ' Thoughts of the characters ' (Me talking in the story if that even happens) ~ Flashbacks ~ * Actions of the characters * * Dreams * Danielle: 16 years old Goten: 16 years old **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Memories, and a new friend?  
  
Danielle had chesnut hair and brown eyes she was only about 5'4 and was 16 years old. She was a kind, quite and shy yet outgoing and funny when she wanted to be. Her life hadn't always been the best at home. Her parents had told her numerous times that she was a mistake and they didn't want her at all and of course they didn't love her the only reason she was allowed to stay was to do chores around the house. This bothered her considerably, but the on thing she depended on, were her two and only friends Chad Smith and Jenny Loten. They were both 16 also and knew of Danielle's life at home. Last year her Chad and Danielle started dating. Little did she know the pain that would later cause her.  
  
Danielle was lying on her bed thinking about how miserable her life was. ' I guess it is my fault anyways.' Eventhough that wasn't true she had convinced herself everything that happened was her fault. All her dreams, hopes, friendships, and trust were destroyed last year. Yes it was last year her life fell into pieces.  
  
~ Flashback! ~  
  
Danielle woke up excited and happy with a smile on her face. ' I cant wait today Chad is taking somewhere special for my birthday. He wouldn't tell me where we were going all her said was it was a surprise. Still I am so excited.' *Danielle hopped out of bed and showered then put on her cutest outfit it was her favorite. Se wore blue baggy pants and a pink spaghetti strap tank top that said Angel across the front. She left her hair down, something she rarely did. Once she was ready she was skipping down the stairs with a smile. This of course aggravated her parents. They had never wanted a kid and they even told her so she just learned to accept and deal with it. Not even her parents could wipe the smile off her face.  
  
"Hi mom!" *Danielle said as she sat down at the breakfast table and was handed some burn toast and left over eggs. *  
  
"What did I say about calling me that? If I have told you time and time again do not call me that only when we have company or are out in public, but in this house I am not related to you." * Her "Mother" stated coldly, as she turned around and ignored her "Daughter" who was now 16. *  
  
"Sorry." *Danielle got up and cleared her plate not even trying to eat what little food was given to her. Then she walked out of the kitchen to find her father reading the paper. *\  
  
"Dad do you know what day it is?" ' Maybe he will actually remember this year.'  
  
"It's Monday the 15 of March why?"  
  
"Its my birthday remember?"  
  
"So what would I care. O don't have a daughter just annoying kid to put up with for two more years." *Danielle left the room and headed off toward school* she didn't really like school but it wasn't all that bad. I mean she had her boyfriend Chad and hest best friend Jen, what could go wrong? She didn't know how long she was. She arrived at school earlier then normal and went over to meet Chad at her locker where he always met her everyday. She found him talking to Jen. 'Hmm I guess they are both early today.' * she thought as she continues to make her way towards them neither of them noticed. She stopped dead in her tracks, like her feet were super glued in one spot* ' he wouldn't do that and neither would my best friend why was I even thinking that?' Before she could blame herself for the lack of trust for a few moments she saw Chad lean down and kiss Jen passionately. Even worse Jen kissed back! *  
  
Never before in her whole life had she felt so much pain at once. She had trusted him with her heart and he broke it. *The books she was carrying hit the floor as she dropped them and ran out of the school. She did not let one single tear fall. Over the years she had learned to block and hide all her emotions. She ran out into a near by Valley and started punching and the ground and fighting an invisible opponent. She stayed out there for the rest of the school day training, as she liked to call it before heading "home." She certainly did not consider it home. Who could blame her though? She went home and sat on her bed and became lost in thought. Soon there was a knock on her door and she opened it. There stood Chad and Jen.  
  
"What do you want?" *she snapped at them* she had every right to be mad at what she saw two of her friends betrayed her.  
  
"We want to talk to you." Chad said in one of those as a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Yah Danielle you don't know what you saw."  
  
"HA likely story did you just happen to trip standing and then trip and Cd's lips broke your fall?"  
  
"Well actually yes." They both commented at the same time.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Yah?" Chad added in a stupid naïve way.  
  
"Well I don't just leave me alone." She added quietly then literally shoved them out the door.  
  
"Well you know something Danielle? We have been going behind your back for months. Do you hear me? Months!" *Danielle's jaw hit the ground in disbelief*  
  
"Go away!" Danielle screamed as loud as she could. The two left but not before Jen had the last insult.  
  
"Don't worry we are and we are never coming back. Ever!" *with that the two stomped out of her room and headed for the front door. *  
  
Danielle fell on her bed and started silently cry. She had just lost the two most important people in her life. "Never again. I am never going to trust anyone else again all it brings is pain and nothing more. Sure it was great until the stabbed me in the back. If that wasn't bad enough I lost my only friends today. Apparently I am not meant to have friends or true friends the kind you can tell everything to and the kind that will always be there. I give up I accept that now I am meant to forever be alone."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Danielle sighed to herself as she clearly remembered what had caused her life to crumble to pieces like a giant puzzle, which she believed could never be put back together again. "Oh well not like I can do anything about it." She mumbled to herself. "Forget this! I am going on a walk I don't care what my "parents" think anymore I will deal with them later." *She hopped off her bed and climbed out the window. Once outside she took off toward the park*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile in the DBZ dimension..  
  
"Hey mom I going to go for a walk ok?"  
  
"Ok Goten but you had better be home in time for dinner mister!"  
  
"You know I will. Bye mom!"  
  
"Bye sweetie!"  
  
Goten sprinted out of the house and headed to the forest that was close to his house. He ran all the way there until he was deep in the forest, after that he slowed down to a walking pace. "Weird I feel like something is going to happen today I hope its nothing." Goten continued walking until he saw a cool looking cave. ' I wonder what's in there.' Goten walked over to the cave and walked in.  
  
"Wooah what's that purple shiny thing on the wall?" *Goten walks over to the purple shiny thing and touches it*  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Goten as he was pulled into the shiny purple thing, which was infact, a portal. The next thing Goten knew was that he was falling out of the sky luckily he slowed himself down but didn't stop in time out of shock. He landed on a girl walking through the park, causing her to fall to the ground. Goten quickly got off the girl and extended his hand to her to help her up. The girl took his hand and he pulled her to her feet gently.  
  
"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" *Goten asked the girl who was starring at him in disbelief*  
  
"Umm yah. Thanks." ' I must be dreaming there is noway that Goten is standing right here infront of me.'  
  
"I'm Goten Son what's your name?"  
  
"Danielle. Hey umm Goten?"  
  
"Yah?" *Goten asked with a confused look on his face*  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well I went for a walk then I saw a neat looking cave and decided to check it out. Then I saw this purple shiny thing touched it and the next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky. I tried to start flying but the falling part caught me off guard so I slowed down but I couldn't stop in time and uhh that's when I ran into you." *Goten smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. The trademark of the Sons'*  
  
"Why don't you come with me? There are a few things I think I better explain to you."  
  
"Ok cool. Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." Warning signals started to sound off in her head. 'What about your "parents" they just love you so much I'm sure they would be delighted that you brought another teenager home especially one from a cartoon.' She sarcastically thought to herself. "Umm Goten?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Uhh you see we are going to have to sneak into my house, my parents don't know I'm out and they wouldn't be happy."  
  
"That's no problem."  
  
"Ok then let's go. I'll explain once we get back to my house." ' Please don't let them be home. Please don't let them be home.' Was all Danielle could think of all the way home. Once they got there Danielle lead Goten to the back of the house and pointed to the window on the second floor. "Goten that's my room right there we will have to climb up there to get in." *Danielle walked over to the tree and started to climb up when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist* Slowly she was pulled away from the tree she couldn't help but gasp a little she was scared of heights and was now floating higher.  
  
"Its ok. I got you don't worry." Goten said as he looked down and saw her eyes were shut tight and she was slightly shaking. He floated slowly up to the window that was open then gently floated inside the room. He let Danielle go when they were safely inside. Danielle still had her eyes closed she wasn't sure if they were on the ground or floating. *Goten smiled at how cute she looked then walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. *  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed in surprise.  
  
"Ahhh!" Goten also screamed because she scared him by screaming.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." She said as she calmed down a little.  
  
"Sorry I was just trying to tell you we weren't in the air anymore. Are you scared of heights?"  
  
"Umm no why would you say that?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Only because you were trembling and had your eyes closed the whole time."  
  
"Ok yah I am."  
  
"Well I will have to do something about that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am going to teach you to fly, that way you wont be scared of heights anymore."  
  
"Thanks but I am perfectly happy with my feet on the ground."  
  
"Sorry but I am going to help you get over this."  
  
"Fine, and thanks." Danielle commented defeated. She knew that Goten would win this argument, which he had.  
  
"Ok its settled. Oh yah what were you going to tell me?"  
  
Danielle sighed and walked over to the TV that was in her room for storage and put a tape in and hit play. Goten watched in amazement. "You see Goten in this dimension you're a cartoon character how some people wrote a cartoon character about you guys I don't know."  
  
"Wow that's weird."  
  
"I'm sorry Goten I don't know how to get you home and there are no DragonBalls in this world that I have heard of."  
  
"Don't worry its not your fault."  
  
"Until we find a way to get you home you can stay here, but you cant ever let my parents see you ok?"  
  
"Yah no problem."  
  
Just then Danielle heard both her parents stomping up the stairs. 'Uh oh not good.' She thought then turned around to face Goten.  
  
"Goten hide quick and don't make a sound." *Goten quickly dove under her bed and remained silent just as my door flew open to reveal to very annoyed parents*  
  
"Danielle! Go downstairs now!" Her "mother" yelled as she walked forward and pulled Danielle out of her room roughly. Her parents dragged her downstairs and into the living room.  
  
"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't find out that you snuck out of the house without permission? Do you remember what I told you we would do if you ever disobeyed us?" Her "father yelled as her "mother" threw her roughly on the couch. Danielle's eyes just widen in terror. 'They wouldn't would they?' her thoughts were answered as her father kicked and punched her hard in the stomach. Danielle wanted to scream but couldn't as she remembered Goten was in her room which was above the living room. 'Ouch this hurts o much. All I can do is wait for him to stop.' Her dad then punched her hard on the arm. He was only punching places where if she got a bruise it would appear to be an accident. Then in he smacked her across her face.  
  
"Now go to your room and don't bother coming down for dinner." Her "mother" spat as Danielle ran up the stairs. Tears threatening to fall. Never before had her parents laid a hand on her. Sure they didn't love her but they never hit her before. At least not until now. She slowly opened the door to her room and closed it behind her.  
  
"Goten? You can come out now." *Goten crawled out from under the bed and his mouth dropped when he saw Danielle*  
  
"Dani, are you ok?" Danielle looked like something terrible happened, which it had unbeknownst to Goten. The look she had on her face was one of pain and sadness and yet what was this fear?  
  
"I'm fine." *She replied in a monotone voice as she walked over and sat on her bed. * Goten walked over and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. *  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yah." She lied and put on a half fake smile.  
  
"How about I teach you to fly now and we get away from here for awhile?"  
  
"I don't know Goten. There is noway to sneak out without them noticing."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"How?"  
  
Goten laughed then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap then put his other hand under her knees and stood up carrying her walking toward the window. "Like this."  
  
"Goten...don't you dare!" *Danielle said realizing what he was planning and now struggled to get out of his grip but it was too late Goten jumped out the window and into the air* she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Goten out of fear of falling*  
  
"Danielle open your eyes its ok I promise you wont fall." *Danielle slowly opened her eyes* she looked down then hung onto Goten's shirt for dear life. Goten continued flying until he came to some mountains and landed in the clearing between the mountains. He gently set Danielle down.  
  
"Ok first I have to teach you what ki is."  
  
"It's the energy inside of you?" Danielle guessed.  
  
"Yah that's right. Ok now to control it you first have to tap into your power. Now listen and follow my direction carefully ok?"  
  
"Ok Goten."  
  
"First lets sit down." She did as she was told and sat down. "Close your eyes, good now relax you should feel a energy inside of you once you fund it try to bring it out." Her shoulders started to shake and she tensed up. Goten saw this and got up and walked behind her and out his hands on her shoulders. "Dani just relax or it is never going to work." Suddenly she completely relaxed and pushed her ki out and to Goten's surprise a pink glow surrounded her and her hair changed to a light metallic pink then her eye to light blue. She opened her eyes in shock of the new feeling and tried to stand up but fell down hard on her knees she tried countless times to stand not knowing why she couldn't. She tried one more time and fell and the pain became too much and she fell to her knees again.  
  
"Goten why can't I move?" she asked fear evident in her voice. She was by now scared beyond all means and started to cry. Goten looked at her and felt his heart sink. 'I don't know what to do.' This was something he didn't expect to happen. Goten kneeled down next to her and helped her to her feet then hugged her while she cried.  
  
"Dani, shhh its ok. I don't know what's going on but I'm here don't worry,"  
  
"Goten, I'm scared." She sobbed as she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"Please its ok we will find out what's going on please don't be scared I'm here." Goten hugged her tighter. "Danielle try to calm down, maybe you'll go back to normal." Danielle after a few minutes calmed down and returned to normal. "Let's go home, we will give it a try tomorrow."  
  
"Ok Goten." *Goten picked her up and took off toward home* Danielle fell asleep on the way so she wasn't scared. 'Wow she must really trust me if we are flying and she fell asleep.' Goten arrived at her house and flew through her open window quietly then put her in her bed and tucked her in. he then pulled a chair from beside her desk next to the bed and watched her sleep before long he too fell asleep. In the middle of the night Goten woke up to the sound of whimpering. Her looked over at Danielle who was tossing and turning restlessly in her sleep. ' I wonder what she is dreaming about.' Then she mumbled something catching his attention. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?" *after she said this she woke up with a start and sat up. Goten got up and sat next to her on the bed*  
  
"Dani? Are you ok? You were having a nightmare."  
  
"Yah I'm fine thanks Goten."  
  
"What were you dreaming about? You mumbled something like, why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?" *Danielle was silent for a moment as the dream flooded back to her*  
  
* Dream *  
  
Danielle was slumped against the wall barely aware of the pain that her parents were causing her with each blow. He dad then proceeded to kick her in the ribs and the stomach and punch her numerous times. Never before had Danielle been in such pain and tournament. It wasn't the pain that was actually bothering her it was the fact she wasn't safe in her own house anymore. Now she would have to be worried about what would happen each day when she came home from school. To make matters worse she was out of school seeing how it was summer break.  
  
"Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
* End Dream *  
  
"Ohhh ummm nothing just about how I transformed into who knows what earlier today. That's all."  
  
"Oh ok." ' I have a feeling that she is hiding something from me. I plan to figure out what it is.'  
  
"Hey Goten my Mom and Dad probably already went to bed. Why don't you go downstairs to the kitchen and grab yourself some dinner?"  
  
"Ok wow sure that would be great!" *Danielle laughed knowing that this would keep him busy for a while*Goten silently ran down the stairs and found the kitchen easily. He stood in the kitchen doorway drooling*  
  
"Wow look at all this food! I'm starving!" *Goten ran over to the fridge. Once there he opened the door and starred in awe at all the food. The fridge was packed with everything you could imagine*quickly he grabbed everything he could carry which was a lot then sat down at the table and begun to eat. Within minutes the food had disappeared. The fridge was now empty. "Hmm I still am so hungry. I don't think Dani would mind if I grabbed another snack." Goten then went over to the cupboards and cleaned them out. He was so hungry he even ate the table sugar that was in there. There was noway he was going to be getting any sleep tonight now for sure.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Meanwhile back in Danielle's bedroom  
  
"Oh no!" Danielle rushed out of her room and down the stairs. You see she had just remembered how much Goten could eat because he was a Saiyain. Her parents were sure to notice that someone had a midnight snack. Once down in the kitchen Danielle stood wide-eyed at all the dishes cluttering the table. There was not a single trace of food in the kitchen. Even the vegetables were gone. Danielle looked back over to Goten sitting at the table whipping his mouth and smiling.  
  
"Hey Danielle!"  
  
"Uhh Goten? Please tell me there is food in the cabinets."  
  
"No it's all gone why? Are you hungry?"  
  
"No. I was just wondering. Hey Goten since your done eating why doesn't you head upstairs and get some rest. You can use my bed."  
  
"Where will you sleep though?"  
  
"Don't worry about it I will be much more comfortable on the floor."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Good night Danielle." *Goten said as he walked over and gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back*  
  
"Night Goten. See you in the mourning."  
  
"Ok." *Goten headed upstairs climbed in her bed and fell fast asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow*  
  
Meanwhile Danielle looked around the kitchen and sighed. "I am really going to get a beating for this aren't I?" she asked her self below in a mumble. Danielle walked around the kitchen and started picking everything up. Amazingly she finished by 6 in the morning 4 hours later. Danielle then proceeded to head up the stairs but stopped when a strong cold hand gripped her wrist. 'Not good.' Within the next second Danielle was flying across the room and hit the wall hard with a light thump. She winced in pain as she felt someone kicking her, in the ribs, over and over again. ' I could scream for Goten, but then he would know what is really going on. And besides once he is back home there will be no one to protect me. So I might as well get used to this.' Danielle thought as she felt herself being jerked hard off the ground then punched square in the face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** What will happen to Danielle? Will Goten find out what is going on or will he forever be kept in the darkness? Better yet how is he going to get home? What will happen when the rest of his family and friends realize he is missing? Read the next chapter and find out!  
  
Later,  
  
DBZGirl and t/ptears 


	2. Important

Hey Guys,  
  
You know I promised myself that I would never post a authors note..and here I am writing one. Well the reason im writing this is ffn.net's new custom url policy. I'm changing my pen name from DBZGirl to Saiyia. So I just thought I would tell you guys.  
  
Also while I'm writing a authors note I would like to apologize for not updating. I had a bit of a writers block, but not anymore. So look out for updates and squeals and even new stories. I'm currently working on updates for all my fics and am writing some new stories and one shots as well.  
  
Oh yes and if I can help it this will be the last authors note I ever write let alone post. ^^  
  
Remember my new penname is Saiyia. Heh don't forget ok? Well even if you forget that's ok. Well I have to go work on some updates for my stories!  
  
Later, Saiyia 


	3. Important!

Oh joy its not a chapter it's a authors note...  
  
Sorry for the wait guys I have had a lot going on and well ^^; I haven't been able to find much time to sleep not a excuse but yeah its kind of hard to type while sleeping. Anyways I just thought I'd throw this Authors note out there because I am on and 4 day break and I plan on updating as much as I can and I'm trying to post some new stories at well. Thanks for dealing with the wait guys. I have a lot in store for you. Got some great stories coming up and I'm trying something new with one of them you'll have to let me know what you think once its posted. Bare with me ^^. I should have a update by tomorrow morning.  
  
Later,  
  
Saiyia 


End file.
